1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting edge exchange type cutting tool, and more specifically, to a structure for attaching a cutting insert to a chip seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in a cutting edge exchange type cutting tool, as a method for fixing (clamping) a cutting insert to a chip seat of a body, are ordinarily used a method using a fastening tool such as a screw, a method using a wedge, a method using both the screw and the wedge or the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-231424 discloses a clamp method. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-231424, as a contrivance for improving a clamp force, a recessed part is formed in a side surface of a cutting insert which is inclined at an acute angle to a bottom surface of a chip seat, and a protruding part engaged with the recessed part is formed on a wall surface of the chip seat. By forming the inclined recessed part, a turning moment caused by the clamp force acting on the cutting insert can be effectively received by the protruding part. Thus, a stability of the cutting insert seated on the chip seat can be improved.